


Leo's and Luna's Twincest Fun

by Moonlion1994



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: Basically just a request sex story and both twins have to be involved
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Leo: I’m not liking were this is Going

Luna: Me neither but at least it something interesting

Me: So Send those suggestions coming Rules will be put at the bottom

1) Leo is the only person allowed have his penis inside Luna's pussy unless other requested for Yusei & Akiza or Dexter & Patty

2) Gay and lesbian and bisexual suggestions are allowed with in reason

3) Torture suggestions are allowed again within reason basically the character can be hurt but not killed

4) No public suggestions for the story because it’s just not right unless it at night or a nudist beach

5) Leo and Luna are in an incest relationship like the total says

6) Characters except for Yusei and Akiza are Shotacon and lolicon Basically Leo, Luna, Dexter and Patty

7) Spanking is allowed

8) No rape, or scat suggestions  
And that’s it

9) No animal requests

Please leave a comment, a kudo and suggestions


	2. Clearing Things Up

(Me) Okay I Feel like I Need to clear things up so for Rule 1) Both Yusei and Akiza or Dexter and Patty to be with the twins like I said just wanted to clear that up. Also when I get a laptop I will the update


	3. The Practice

Chapter 1 The Practice

Me: So what do you think of the first chapter

Leo: Practicing what exactly

Luna: Um Leo you do remember what the name of this story is right

Leo: (face palming) Right I almost did until you reminded me

Me: got that right and the first chapter will be a request by Chozin Yi Now Patty please do the disclaimer

Patty: Moonlion1994 doesn’t own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s or the suggestions  
\--------  
It was a bright and sunny day outside while people did their everyday things from grocery shopping to jogging on the sidewalks to Dueling for fun or Dueling for Competitions, but right now that is not where we find ourselves instead Leo and Luna are in Duel Academy not only learning how to become better Duelists but also learn Math, Science, History, World History, Duel Monsters History, English, Card Strategies, P.E., Art, Duel P.E., Cooking, Card Design, and Sex Ed.  
Currently right now we find Leo, Luna, and Patty as well as 17 plus students were in Sex Ed learning about the many sex positions and the reproductive system, as the teacher went over the male and female reproductive systems Leo raised his hand

“Yes, Leo” the teacher said  
“  
Um, I understand why the reproductive systems are important, but why do we have to learn the many sexual position as well?” Leo asked 

“When you and you’re partner for life want a baby you'll find out that you might like any of these positions on the board” the teacher said

“Oh” Leo said blushing embarrassedly

The teacher looked at the clock “Well that the end of class” the teacher said letting the students out of the classroom the as they left Leo went to meet up with Dexter to Duel him leaving Luna with Patty 

“Hey Patty can I ask you something” Luna asked

“Sure what's up” Patty asked

“Well I know you and Dexter did the ‘deed’ so to speak and I was wondering if you could help me practice it so I can do it with a very special someone?” Luna asked

“Let me guess you want too have sex with Leo 'your so called special someone' who everyone knows your dating you’re brother in a ‘so called secret incest relationship’” Patty said 

“How did you-“ Luna was cut off by Patty 

“Luna you two can act all you want but everyone knows you two are dating each other and I mean everyone” Patty said 

“I thought that we were hiding to it pretty well too” Luna said

“Luna everybody can see the longing in both of your eyes when ever you two walk down the hallway” Patty said then saw the look of fear on Luna’s face “Relax nobody is going to say anything, anyways you said you wanted help practicing for 'The birds and the bees'” Patty said shifting the conversation back to were it was supposed to be.

“Yeah I was wondering if you can help me with that” Luna said

“Well let’s go to your house and do this” Patty said and with that Patty and Luna went to the tops, once there the girls both went into Luna’s bedroom which she happens to share with Leo  
Luna sat down on her bed as Patty opened her backpack and pulled out a strap on dildo and a few double-ended dildos as well

“Okay so what is it you two mostly do, before we even get started” Patty asked as she started to take off her clothes

“Well it’s mostly oral sex in the 69 position with Leo always on the bottom” Luna said as Patty put on the strap on 

“I see well since you want Leo to take you’re virginity, so I’ll just fuck your ass this way here you will get to experience anal sex and you still stay a virgin for when Leo fucks your pussy and you will also know what it feels like to have a penis inside you just form having a dildo inside you” Patty said “Well except for the sperm going into you, you will have to wait for Leo for that” Patty said then looked at Luna “You have to take you’re clothes off to have sex” Patty said and Luna blushed and looked dumfounded at how much Patty knew about sex but still she took off her clothes once she was naked Luna looked at Patty as she lubed up the dildo

“Okay now what?” Luna asked

“Get on your hands and knees it’ll be easier since this is your first time and all” Patty said. Luna did as instructed and got on her hands and knees, Patty then got behind Luna and inserted the dildo of the strap on inside Luna’s ass and started fucking her from behind, Luna moaned as Patty leaned more over her and played with Luna’s breasts

Me: I think I’ll stop here because I don’t know where to stop this chapter

Leo were do I come in to play

Me: Next chapter

Dexter: and me

Me: Again next chapter and it will the lesbian sex between the girls will evolve into a foursome

Luna: please leave a comment and a kudo


	4. Chapter 2 Leo and Dexter Enter the Room

Chapter 2 Leo and Dexter Enter the Room

Leo: So now me and Dexter join the fun

Me: Yup just as soon a you beat Dexter in a duel

Luna: Why not just make this a sex series   
between me, Leo, Dexter, and Patty

Me: You know that sounds like a good idea for another time

Leo: Moonlion1994 doesn’t own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s  
_____________

“Go Life Stream Dragon attack Dexter’s life points directly, Life’s Beauty Howl” Leo said  
Dexter Ryou LP 0

“Man Leo I can’t believe you got a new card, it’s like your Duel style changed drastically” Dexter said as Leo helped his friend up to his feet

“Yeah well Luna helped me out with changing my deck so it flows better” Leo said as both him and Dexter walked to Leo’s and Luna’s house at the Tops. When they entered the house they heard moaning and groaning. 

“That sounds like Luna” Leo said as he and Dexter went to Leo's and Luna’s bedroom and saw Luna and Patty having anal sex and if the bulge in the boys' shorts meant anything they were definitely enjoying the show. Luna looked up and saw her twin and stopped bouncing on Patty’s lap. Patty looked over Luna’s shoulder

“Don’t worry Leo, I’m only fucking her in the ass, her pussy is all yours” Patty said as Luna moaned loudly as Patty kept thrusting her hips with the strap-on into Luna's ass hole 

“Patty Stop for a few minutes” Patty did as told and stopped thrusting her hips in to Luna’s ass. Luna got off of Patty and looked her twin/lover in the eye “I want to do more than oral sex Leo, I want you to take my virginity, I want to be the woman to have you’re kids and I know we’ve been over this but I just want you to fuck my pussy on a daily basis I also want you to never pull out unless it’s necessary that’s how bad I love and want you-“ Luna stopped mid sentence as Leo kissed her passionately on the lips. Leo’s hand then traveled to Luna’s pussy as he started to finger it. Luna broke the kiss “Now that’s cheating and you know it” Luna said as Leo smirked 

“Okay then let me get out of these clothes then and after that I’ll fuck your pussy” Leo said as he took off his clothes

“Why don’t we make this a foursome” Patty said looking at Dexter and the twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

“I guess we could” Leo said and with that Dexter took off his clothes as well and Patty took off the strap-on and grabbed Luna’s hand pulling her back to the bed as both boys finished taking their clothes off and joined the girls on the bed. Luna and Patty laid down side by side and held each other’s hands as Leo and Dexter laid on top of their respective girlfriends kissing them on the lips while both girls jerked off their boyfriends penis. 

Luna then sucked on Leo's penis and Patty sucked on Dexter’s penis while at the same time Leo fingered Luna’s pussy and Dexter fingered Patty’s pussy. A few minutes later the girls stop sucking on the boys penises and got into a 69 position with Patty on top and Luna on the bottom, Leo with Patty’s help inserted his penis into Luna’s pussy, Dexter with Luna’s help inserted his penis into Patty’s pussy. Once both boys were balls deep, Leo noticed blood coming out of Luna’s pussy

“Luna you’re bleeding” Leo said scared 

“Relax, Leo it’s going to hurt for her since her first time” Patty said as she looked a Luna’s pussy and saw her legs wrapped around Leo

“It’s fine Leo, I can handle it” Luna said “I just need to adjust is all.” After a few moments Luna adjusted to Leo's penis “Okay you can move now” Luna said and Leo started nice and slow so Luna can get used to him inside of her. Patty started to lick both of the Leo’s penis and Luna’s pussy while Luna did the same thing to Patty’s pussy and Dexter’s penis

After five minutes Leo, Luna, Dexter, and Patty were almost near climax

“Luna I’m…” Leo Started

“Leo I’m...” Luna started

“Patty I’m…” Dexter Started

“Dexter I’m…” Patty started

“I’m CUMMING!” all four shouted as the boys released their came into their respective lovers while Luna and Patty squirted all over their respective lovers penises. Leo and Dexter quickly swapped places and before the girls could even roll off of each other Leo rammed his penis into Patty’s pussy and Dexter rammed his penis into Luna’s pussy, both girls let out a yelp in surprise but when they started to feel their new partner slowly fucking them, Luna and Patty felt pleasure enter their bodies.

Within seconds Leo and Dexter picked up speed and fucked the girls faster. Leo pulled in and out of Patty while Dexter pulled in and out of Luna.   
Five minutes later.

“Patty I’m…” Leo said

“Luna I’m…” Dexter said

“Leo I’m…” Patty said

“Dexter I’m…” Luna said

“I’M CUMMING!” Leo, Patty, Dexter, and Luna shouted as Leo unleased his load in to Patty’s pussy and Patty squirted all over Leo’s penis while at the same time Dexter unleased his load in to Luna’s pussy and Luna squirted all over Dexter’s penis.

Me: Ending this chapter here

Leo: yeah sound like a good idea

Luna: At least we’ll have a chance to recover after round two 

Me: I’m not sure if I should do a round three I think I'll let the readers decide

Dexter: Please leave a comment and a kudo and no flames


End file.
